Now, We're Together
by strong man
Summary: While Javi is voting on rather Jesus wants to be a family, Gabe is hoping that Javi wants to adopt him. Clementine is training Gabe before they start being a couple.


**This is my second story of the Walking d** **ead.**

 **Description: I haven't played the game myself, but seem others play it and the choices they made were quite logical. I was for sure that I was done with the game series when Kenny died, all those hunks are gone, but I found Jesus so I'm happy again.**

 **Pairings:** Jesus/Javi, Clementine/Gabe **(Slash)**

 **Date:** September 5

 _ **Rated:**_ K-M

In the church, Javi was sitting down on his butt, thinking when Clementine walked in and he looked at her. "Hey, how're you holding up as leader? She asked with a smile. "David made it look much easier" He said looking away, reminiscing over his death. Clem though about Lee and figured that he was fine example, she sat down beside him.

"Having Lee around made me what I am to this day, he inspired me" Javi looked at her "do you have anyone that inspires you? She asked again. Javi didn't have to think, he just said the first thing that popped into his head.

"Jesus" Clementine just smiled "I knew it, you are in love with him" She said, not surprised. "I just like him cause he's a badass same as me. 'Keep telling yourself that" She mocked and got up "I'm gonna go check on the other survivors" she walked on out the door to the outside..

He gotta get going as well so he got on up then gone on outside. "Okay, first rule of business" He put both hands on his hips as he looked both ways until he saw Gabe sitting alone so he walked on over to give him some comfort.

"Gabe" He spoke loud enough to hear him and he raised his head up. "Javi" He smiled. "Everything okay, kiddo? He asked and sat down beside him. "Yeah, just that" he looked on over Clementine helping some injured citizens out "I think I like her" He looked at him and blushed.

"That's great, you should go for it" He said happily. "Really? He asked. "Absolutely, the zombie apocalypse is over so we can finally live in peace" He explained while a hand was on his sounder. Gabe smiled and thought about calling him dad since David was being overly protective, but feared of his reaction so he let it go for now. "Thanks" The boy got up and walked over.

Javi just watched as Gabe bucked up as he walked. As he watched, his eyes were playing tricks on him like he was seeing Jesus standing next to a tree with his arms crossed, he had a sexual desirable look on his face and commanded Javi to come to him.

Javi rubbed his eyes while shaking his head "Am I having hallucinations? He said to himself" he looked up again to see that Jesus was walking up to him so his dick was throbbing in his pants.

Paul stood right in front of him, looking at him until it appeared it be Clementine again, but with Gabe. "Javi, the survivors are alwaiting your orders" Gave said.

Javi sood up tall "thanks, I'll tend to that right away" He said before leaving the two to chat. "So, what had you wanna go out with me? She asked, wanting a reason. We've been through a lot and learned so much about each other" He explained with a smile "Yeah" She said then it faded when she sighed.

"Was it something I said? He asked, wondering if he upsetted her. "Gabe, your a geat guy and everything, but I can't be your girlfriend if you won't show some backbone" She carefully clarified.

Gabe was shocked that he was shot down, but completely understood though all the zombies are all dead...at least in Richmond. Gabe sighed and Clementine aaasured him that she didn't totally reject him. "Thanks, that makes me feel a bit better" He said after giving himself relief.

* * *

Javi was checking other when he saw a woman crying so he walked on over "Everything alright, miss? He sat down next to her. "No, I'm not alright" she sniffed up her tears" my husband is suppose to come back with some food from Wellington, but I haven't heard back from him" She cried more.

"I'm sorry, if there's anything I could do, just let me know" He felt bad. "Thanks, may Jesus be with you" The woman passed his back and smiled. Javi got on up and searched for others that might need some assistance though he got hooked when the woman mentioned Jesus.

"May Jesus be with you" It was repeating itself over and over again, was it to make him feel better? He feared that his crush would never return until he saw his horse. This time, he wasn't hallucinating, but walked on over anyways, it was away from the park zone.

He walked until he heard biting down "Jesus, is that you? He peeked over the railing and found him sitting on a second step, eating a delicious green apple. The armored man gulped when looking at Javi. "Just gathering some every" He predicted what he was going to say. Javi crossed his arms and smiled.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me" He joked. Jesus just chuckled "I knew I would like you" He lowered his hand to smile. He scooted over to allow him possible boyfriend to sit next to him. Javi thought that there was something more for him then just gather energy.

Jesus took another bite of his apple before offering him a bite which he accepted the offer despise the germs 'Mmm, that was the most satisfying thing I've ever eaten" He said, feeling juice on his taste-buds.

Jesus smiled and blushed, he was the type of guy no to hide his emotions "If you want, we could go inside after. "Why not, gotta have a place to stay" He admitted to himself that he had to find residence in the city somewhere.

"Great" he paused and felt his bulge, it was hard and he urged himself to make the first move so he scooted close and looked right down at his pants until Javi took his righ hand and guided it to his leg.

"Damn, I wanna kiss you" Javi leaned into his lips, they kissed which lasted for as long as they wanted. Tongues swapped over one another and the two enjoyed feeling their breath exhaling into the mouth.

Javi senced Jesus's breath to be like hot steam, but it was hard to tell cause of his facial hairs though it was made the kissing better to his taste. Jesus slowly slid his lips slowly away from him and stood up. "Come on, I'll get us warmed up" He held out a hand and he took up, stood up then went inside. Their apartmeant number was 6184.

* * *

 ** _I_ _really like Jesus, but Kenny was my main man though. Now, Jesus has proven his worth to me. I'll pray that he doesn't die like all the others._**

 ** _Kate is like the definition of women and I think the writers were not trying to make her a magnet to Javi, but more towards mentally obsessed._**


End file.
